board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Mario Character
Save My Mario Character was a contest run by Exodecai that started sometime over the summer and concluded in sometime in December. It consisted of 70 characters from the Mario series. The winner of this contest was Bowser with the Runner-Up being Yoshi Results *70th - Baby Peach - No Surprise that a Baby is the first eliminated. *69th - Foreman Spike - The Wrecking Crew Villain is Gone Already. *68th - Toadsworth - Looks like he was too busy guarding Peach to worry about his own safety. *67th - Booster - The First Mario RPG Character eliminated. *66th - Tatanga - The Intergalactice Space Warrior... but for many people they'll just ask "Who?" *65th - Baby Bowser - The Baby Version of Bowser is gone, despite an epic boss battle you have with him. *64th - Wendy O. Koopa - The First, and most annoying, of Bowser's Children is elminated. *63rd - Paragoomba - The Winged Goomba just wasn't cared about. *62nd - Baby Wario - The Baby Versio of Wario is gone, looks like his magnet attracted a Chain Chomp rather than Coins. *61st - Koopa Kid - Often confused with Bowser Jr, these Kids are sent to the grave. *60th - Pokey - The Spiny Pokey collapses into pieces. *59th - Morton Koopa Jr. - Another of Bowser's Children bites the dust, he just couldn't shut up. *58th - Bowser Jr. - Looks like even a big appearance in Mario Galaxy wasn't enough to save his fate. *57th - Snifit - Looks like Snifit choked on his own projectiles. *56th - Baby Luigi - The Baby Version of Luigi is gone, who would of thought he'd grow up to be a Mama? *55th - Monty Mole - He burried himself too far into the ground. *54th - Donkey Kong Jr.- The Son of Cranky Kong collapses. *53rd - Dry Bowser - A Reincarnated Bowser just doesn't hold up to the original. *52nd - Petey Piranha - Choked on its own mud... what a shame. *51st - Kamek - The Master Wizard cast a spell that backfired. *50th - Torpedo Ted - A Misfire that cost him dearly. *49th - Buzzy Beetle - There hard shell wasn't enough to protect them. *48th - Professor E. Gadd - Being an inventor didn't mean he had top survival skills for this battle. *47th - Baby Donkey Kong - Another Baby Bites the dust, Only two to go. *46th - Geno - Although he is imensely popular, he didn't even outlast his partner Mallow. *45th - Mallow - Gone a round after Geno, Smithy gets to gloat at being the only Mario RPG Character left. *44th - Wart - The Dream Boss is gone and disappears into thin air. *43rd - Pauline - The Original Mario Diva, but that wasn't enough to keep her alive. *42nd - Cheep Cheep - This fish finally chokes out. *41st - Baby Mario - The Baby Version of Mario is gone, how is the world is Baby Daisy the final Baby alive? *40th - Smithy - And there goes all the Mario RPG Characters. *39th - Blooper - Looks like he didn't outlive his fishy partner Cheep Cheep by much. *38th - Birdo - The Tranny Nintendo Character is eliminated. *37th - Wiggler - His rage wasn't enough for him here. *36th - Mouser - Being a member of the Koopa Crew at one point, seems like they all turned their back on him here. *35th - Paratroopa - The Winged Koopa Troopa outlived his winged partner Paragoomba by much. *34th - Whomp - The Huge Block came crumbling down after suffering major back problems. *33rd - Larry Koopa - His awesome Blue Mohawk wasn't enough to keep his Koopa Kid alive. *32nd - Magikoopa - While not as powerful as Kamek, he proved to be more powerful than him here. *31st - Diddy Kong - Donkey Kongs little buddy is gone. *30th - Toadette - Although doing quite well so far, she surprisingly lost all the support within one round which causes her downfall. *29th - Hammer Bro - He hammered his last victim. *28th - Piranha Plant - He chomped his last victim. *27th - Lakitu - Looks like the Spinies he tossed came back to attack him. *26th - Bullet Bill - Misfired much like his underwater counterpart Torpedo Ted. *25th - Peach - Surprisingly the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is gone before Daisy, Rosalina, and Baby Daisy. *24th - King Boo - He disappeared into thin air, leaving only his crown behind. *23rd - Waluigi - The dastardly one is unsurprisingly the first of the brothers to go... He'll get them next time. *22nd - Koopa Troopa - One of the original enemies is gone before a baby, what a shame. *21st - Lemmy Koopa - The Crazed Colored Mohawk of Lemmy is eliminated, looks like he's back in the Lava. *20th - Rosalina - Another Mario Diva is gone leaving only Daisy and Baby Daisy (Please let her die already). The Galaxy is no longer under her supervision. *19th - Roy Koopa - His awesome Pink Shades weren't enough to keep his as the final Koopa Kid in this contest. *18th - Iggy Koopa - If you thought Lemmy was crazy, think again. Iggy proved to be much more of the crazier Koopa Kid. *17th - Thwomp - The Big Blue Block or The Big Spiked Block crushed right into his doom. *16th - Mario - Seriously now? Mario is gone before BABY DAISY?! This is Madness! No... THIS IS MUSHROOM KINGDOM! *15th - Bob-Omb - The final one explodes. *14th - Daisy - The Adult is gone before the Baby, this just isn't right. *13th - Ludwig Von Koopa - The Final Koopa Kid is eliminated. He did his father proud. *12th - Baby Daisy - Finally, after so much torture, the biggest joke character in this contest is eliminated. A celebration was held rather than a funeral. *11th - Goomba - The original enemy is gone, he served the originals quite well. *10th - Shy Guy - Probably the most successful character to come out of Doki Doki Panic and Super Mario Bros. 2, as it is proved here. *09th - Chain Chomp - Almost suffering defeat rounds earlier, Chain Chomp bounced back to make it into the top 10, good showing from the Big Chained Dog. *08th - Boo - The Ghostly figure is gone, he joins King Boo is going back to haunt people. *07th - Toad - Peach's servant leaves us now, maybe one day he'll do more than be that? *06th - Donkey Kong - Out goes one of the very first Mario Characters, a good showing from The GORILLA (NOT A DONKEY!) overall. *05th - Luigi - Mama Luigi?! Him and Wario have a battle to determine which is the better brother, turns out we were all wrong as it is Wario. *04th - Wario - After having such a battle with Luigi, it left him weakened giving the other three a chance to get rid of the final Mario Brother in this contest. *03rd - Dry Bones - The final enemy bites the dust and his bones are scattered everywhere. *02nd - Yoshi - The loveable Pink Dinosaur just didn't have what it took to stand up to someone who was a complete bad*** *'WINNER - Bowser' - Bowser Takes the trophy home of being The Best Mario Character as he survived 69 other characters to make it this far, congratulations to the King of Koopas. Future Currently Exodecai is doing a Mario Character Tournament featuring the top 64 characters from this Save contest. Category:Save My